


Mutual Benefit

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Mine [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a change, John needs to take care of Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2007.

Lt. Col. John Sheppard walked into the lab, and after one look at his face, everyone suddenly found excuses to leave... everyone, that was, except the person who was the reason he was there.

"Rodney, it’s time to get some rest," John said, watching the scientist, who hadn’t have looked up at his entrance and the other scientists’ departures. In fact, John would be willing to bet that Rodney hadn’t even noticed. "We didn’t destroy a universe; Rod got home safely; and staying in the lab till you drop from exhaustion isn’t going to recharge the ZPM."

"You never know, it might do it," Rodney muttered as he typed furiously for a moment, then studied the screen in front of him.

"Come on, that’s enough. _I_ need some rest, and I can’t get it if I know you’re still working in here," John said, shamelessly playing on Rodney’s caring for him.

Rodney frowned at that, his eyes narrowing as he studied John’s face, then nodded. "Yes, you do look tired. Let me save this then we’ll put you to bed."

John nodded, knowing he would have more success taking care of Rodney once they were back in their quarters. If it took making Rodney think he needed to take care of John to accomplish it, John was fine with that. "I’ve missed you."

"I thought you were busy trying to plan defenses now that we can’t power the shield or cloak?" Rodney asked, his tone holding censure for himself.

John held back a frown at Rodney’s tone through sheer force of will. "I don’t find that I’m very productive when I’m exhausted. Lorne and I both decided we needed sleep before we tried chewing lots of bubblegum and blowing a giant bubble around Atlantis."

Rodney chuckled at the thought of that and wrapped an arm around John’s waist as they walked, his whole body sagging as he realized just how tired he was.

"You laugh now, but I think Elizabeth would have been less amused if we’d started trying, and we weren’t far from it."

"Of course the thought of bubblegum in Ronon’s hair is terrifying."

John shuddered. "Even more terrifying is the thought of what he’d do to the ones responsible for it."

"Radek would keep him from killing you—or Radek would find his life utterly miserable."

"My hero," John chuckled.

Rodney’s smile slipped infinitesimally, but he nodded. "Damn right."

"You are, you know. You’ve saved us all time and time again. This wasn’t your fault. Everyone thought it would work, even the great Samantha Carter."

"And all it took was Rod coming here to tell us how badly I’d screwed up."

"As I recall, you, Sam and Jeannie all worked on creating the bridge," John pointed out, subtly drawing Rodney closer.

"Yes, well, I should have known better; nothing that good ever works out for me." Rodney paused a moment, then glanced over at John. "Except you."

"I’m flattered that I’m comparable to potentially Nobel-prize-winning physics problems." John turned his head to grin at Rodney.

"Yes, well, potentially Nobel-prize-winning physics problems don’t let me tie them to the bed and play with them, do they?"

John shivered. "We all have our roles to fulfill."

"And you fulfill all of yours exceedingly well."

"I aim to please. And it’s not exactly a hardship for me either," John admitted with a wry chuckle.

Rodney offered a crooked grin at that as they turned down the corridor toward their room. "Yes, I had noticed that."

"I certainly hope so. If I tried any harder to show it, I might not be able to walk again."

"Well, we can’t have that; the Marines would laugh if they had to wheel you around in a cart."

"That was a mental image I could have gone my whole life without!"

Rodney chuckled at that and thought their door open. "All right, Colonel, go get a shower and get into bed; I’ll see what I can do to get the image out of your mind."

"Join me in the shower?" John urged, giving him a pleading look.

"To quote someone near and dear to my heart, it’s not exactly a hardship for me."

John beamed at him. "I do love you."

"Love you too, Colonel." Rodney slipped a hand under his shirt and tugged at one of John’s nipple rings as he leaned in to brush a kiss over John’s mouth, making John shiver and press closer, momentarily distracted from his purpose.

"I think you need to get out of those clothes now," Rodney murmured, stepping back and pulling his own shirt off, tossing it toward the laundry pile in the corner of the room.

"Right, shower." John reminded himself that this was about Rodney, but he still enjoyed watching the other man strip while he was undressing as well.

"We should have gotten something to eat and brought it back," Rodney mused as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxers, his gaze staying on John as he pulled off the rest of his clothes.

John nodded toward the table, indicating a covered tray Rodney hadn’t noticed before. "I picked something up before I went to pry you out of the lab."

"Oh?" Rodney looked toward where John was pointing and gave a self-deprecating smile. "Oh! Thank you, John, I suppose you’re not the only one who needs sleep if I didn’t notice that."

An eyebrow rose, but John didn’t comment, not wanting to put Rodney on the defensive. "Shower now?"

"Sounds good to me." Rodney held out a hand as he spoke, and John took it with a smile, letting Rodney lead him to where he wanted Rodney.

"Make it a little hotter than normal," John suggested. "It’ll feel good."

Rodney nodded and reached for the controls, nudging the heat higher and stepping back so that John could get in. John controlled his flinch at the temperature of the water, which was hotter than he really liked it, but after a moment, he had to admit to himself that it did feel pretty good. And he knew Rodney liked it hot.

"Mmm, we should have done this hours ago."

"Hours ago you were dreaming up bubblegum plans with Lorne and I was cursing the fucking Ancients for not leaving more detailed notes about the ZPMs," Rodney murmured, reaching for the bottle of gel soap and squeezing some into his palm to begin washing John’s chest.

"All the more reason why we should have been doing this instead. It’s a lot more fun." John nearly purred as Rodney ran his hands over him, and then he reached for the gel to begin washing Rodney as well.

"Fun, yes, productive, no," Rodney sighed, arching into John’s touch and dragging his fingertip over the tiny ball links of his dog tag chain.

"Well, I don’t know about your day, but mine wasn’t very productive." John leaned closer to bite gently at Rodney’s ear, causing him to groan low in his throat though he stiffened slightly as he shrugged one shoulder in answer.

"See?" John murmured. "Sometimes you just have to say to hell with it and walk away for a while. And I’m always willing to play hooky with you... or just play with you," he finished with a half laugh.

"Or be played with," Rodney murmured, sliding his hand down John’s chest to stroke his erection.

"Even better," John replied breathlessly, reaching for Rodney’s erection too.

"I thought you might say that." Strong fingers closed around John’s cock, stroking him firmly as he tugged at a nipple ring. John shuddered and arched his back, pushing into Rodney’s hands while continuing to touch him at the same time.

"Like that, John?" Rodney purred, stepping forward and nipping at the other man’s lower lip as he crowded him back against the wall, unconsciously pressing into John’s touch.

"Like you," John rasped, gently rolling Rodney’s balls in the palm of his hand.

"Love you," Rodney nodded, suddenly lunging forward to press John against the wall, trapping his hand between them as he kissed him hungrily.

John could only moan his agreement, his fingertips lightly flicking over Rodney’s sensitive skin as he sought to give as much pleasure as he was receiving, and Rodney bucked against him, lowering his mouth to John’s throat to suck at the warm, wet skin there.

"Love you," John murmured, rocking against Rodney as the hot water sheeted over them.

Rodney hummed and nodded, sucking on the mouthful of flesh before carefully biting down on it as they moved together. John’s free hand slid down over Rodney’s ass, kneading one rounded buttock before his fingers traced the length of the crevice between them.

"So good," Rodney gasped, pulling back to stare into John’s eyes, his ass flexing under John’s hand as they rocked together, their cocks sliding against each other and John’s other hand.

John nodded helplessly, the heat and love in Rodney’s blue eyes so very clear as he met the straightforward gaze, and his hips began to move faster, Rodney meeting each motion with increasing energy until they were slapping together as the water pelted them.

"Rodney!" John yelled the name as the first spasm of his climax took hold, semen spurting on their bellies, the sensation of the blood-hot liquid running over his own cock bringing Rodney over as well.

They clung to each other as they caught their breath, finally separating to allow the water to sluice them clean and then gravitating back into each other’s arms. "Sleep now," John mumbled, his head on Rodney’s shoulder.

"Mmm, works for me," Rodney murmured, turning off the water and guiding John out of the shower, gently drying him and then himself so that he could get them to the bed.

John smiled quickly when Rodney wasn’t looking. He was tired but nowhere near as much as he was pretending. He knew, however, that this was the best, possibly only, way to get Rodney to rest. With that in mind, he leaned into Rodney as they made their way to the bed, seemingly needing Rodney’s support.

Once they were settled in bed, John’s head resting against his shoulder, Rodney sighed. "Sleep well, John," he murmured.

"You too, Rodney," John said quietly, an arm and leg draped over Rodney to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. They both needed some sleep, and then John would relax Rodney even more, he decided, smiling faintly.

"Mmm."

John’s smile broadened, and he turned his head to press a kiss to his sleeping lover’s shoulder before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

It was the rising sun that woke John the next morning, and he carefully slid down to take Rodney’s soft cock into his mouth. Rodney sighed in his sleep and squirmed slightly, his breathing deepening as John licked and sucked him to hardness. With a final suck on the tip, John began lipping the length and then continued lower to nibble gently on Rodney’s ball sac.

A soft groan answered that, and Rodney arched upward, offering himself to John’s ministrations. Smiling, John took advantage of Rodney’s movement to slide a pillow under his hips, and he stroked Rodney’s cock and balls while nuzzling lower until his tongue could lightly circle the tight ring of muscle guarding Rodney’s entrance.

"Fuck, John, yes," Rodney murmured, still half asleep though his body was responding eagerly to John’s attention.

John thought that was a very good idea and licked harder before starting to fuck Rodney with his tongue, the other man’s body relaxing, becoming pliant under his hands and mouth. Delight at his success in finally making Rodney unwind as much as his own pleasure in what he was doing drove John on, and he lightly fingered Rodney as he continued.

"God, John," Rodney moaned, finally opening his eyes to stare blearily down at the other man. "Feel so good..."

John’s eyes flicked up to meet Rodney’s gaze, and his own were filled with warmth. His free hand reached for Rodney’s, lacing their fingers together as John continued pleasuring Rodney with tongue and fingers.

"Love you," Rodney whispered, tightening his fingers around John’s and abandoning himself to the tender attention of his hands and mouth.

John closed his eyes momentarily to savor the taste of Rodney, but he enjoyed watching him too much to keep them shut for long. He looked up again, seeing the lines of tension smooth out of Rodney’s face as he gave himself up to the pleasure, moaning quietly as John played with him, using all of his skill to take Rodney to the edge.

John hesitated for a moment, pondering his options, but in the end he decided he wanted to taste Rodney, wanted to do this for him, and he took Rodney as deep as he would go and swallowed.

Rodney groaned, arching up beneath him, his hands fisting in John’s hair as he came awake enough to actively participate, and John groaned encouragingly, still fingering Rodney’s ass.

"Oh yeah, so good, suck me," Rodney whispered, rocking into John’s mouth. "Just like that."

John hummed his agreement as he carefully pushed a single finger inside Rodney, and Rodney groaned, relaxing to allow John’s finger to press deeper. John crooked his finger, rubbing lightly, and he swallowed around Rodney’s cock, urging him on. Rodney rocked between John’s mouth and finger, lost in sensation, until he groaned and came, finally relaxing back on the bed, boneless, as his spasms subsided.

John licked him clean and pressed a final kiss to the softening flesh before he slid up, hungrily seeking Rodney’s mouth.

"That’s quite the good morning," Rodney murmured once he could speak.

"You inspire me." John grinned at him while rocking against Rodney’s thigh.

"Mmm," Rodney murmured, stroking a hand over his shoulder and smiling up at him. "So, what can I do for you now?"

"A little help with this would be nice." John thrust against him again, and Rodney’s smile turned calculating. In a flash, they were flipped over, and he was looking down at John, at the same time reaching to pull open the drawer in their nightstand.

The hazel eyes widened, and John looked a little nervous, but the jerk of his cock between them showed that it only increased his arousal. "Rodney?" He licked his lips.

"John?" Rodney said mildly in return, drawing out a dildo and a container of lubricant.

John’s eyes fixed on the toy, and he shivered, his breathing speeding up even more. "Please," he whispered, spreading his legs wider.

"Even though I can’t fuck you, you can still get fucked," Rodney purred, slowly stroking the gel over the dildo as he rose to his knees.

A tiny whimper escaped John, and he nodded, drawing his knees up, his feet flat on the bed. Rodney leaned in and licked a stripe up his cock, then straightened and pressed the dildo against his ass, sliding it inexorably forward until the head slipped past the ring of muscle, making John squirm and groan harshly, his hips jerking as he forced it deeper.

"Easy, John," Rodney murmured, watching his reactions closely. "Not going to hurt you..."

"You’re not," John moaned, fucking himself on the toy, unable to hold still. Sucking Rodney off had aroused him, and having Rodney take control just drove him higher.

"Well then..." Rodney smiled as he pressed a hand down on John’s stomach, holding him still, and began to slide the dildo back and forth, angling it to hit his prostate with each thrust. John let out a cry with each pleasurable jab, his toes curling as his fists clenched in the sheets.

"Gonna come," he panted, his eyes mere slits now as he looked up at Rodney, the hand holding him still only increasing his pleasure.

"Don’t," Rodney commanded without stopping what he was doing.

John whimpered, his eyes opening wide in disbelief, but he fought the mounting tide of pleasure, somehow holding back his climax because Rodney told him to, and Rodney smiled, leaning in to kiss him as he continued to play with him, pressing the dildo inward and leaving it against John’s prostate.

"God, Rodney, _please_!" John begged.

"Just hold on, John; you can do it; I have faith in you," Rodney crooned, making John moan.

"Rodney, oh God, please, I need to," John panted, writhing where Rodney pinned him against the bed.

"You will," Rodney promised, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on John’s stomach. "And when you do, it will be so good; I can’t wait to watch you, but I will, and so will you."

"My evil genius," John gasped out, looking up at him wildly, and Rodney leaned in to kiss him, sliding his hand up to pinch John’s nipple. John gasped again, and his hands released their death grip on the sheets to grab hold of Rodney’s thighs instead as he sought more contact with Rodney.

"That’s it; just ride it out," Rodney murmured against John’s lips. "Hold on for me, and you’ll see how good it will be."

John whimpered but he held on, focusing on Rodney as the sensation mounted ever higher while Rodney continued to play with him, twisting the dildo until he finally leaned in, his lips brushing against John’s ear. "Come for me now," he rasped, and John’s response was instantaneous.

His hips jerked off the bed, his entire body tensed, and he yelled Rodney’s name almost unintelligibly as he came in pulse after pulse of pleasure, each one seeming more intense until he felt as if his extremities were going to explode with it and his vision briefly grayed out.

"Gorgeous," Rodney murmured, leaning in and watching as he came to again only to find himself kissed. John moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping himself around Rodney and pressing close.

"So, think we can manage a relaxing morning, or will there be another emergency?"

"Lorne and Zelenka can handle it if there is," John mumbled without raising his head or opening his eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Rodney gently pulled the dildo from John’s ass and leaned in to lick him clean, making John shiver and finally open his eyes again to watch Rodney, the love clearly visible in the hazel depths.

"You know, it’s still early..."

"So we could go back to sleep?"

"My thought exactly."

John kissed Rodney and rolled over so that he was half on top of the scientist. "Good night."

"Good morning," Rodney chuckled quietly, hugging John close and closing his eyes.


End file.
